Tis The Time for Secrets and Misunderstandings
by articcat621
Summary: Harry is shopping for Christmas presents when he notices Draco's photo in a department store window. He begins to think that Draco is lying to him about something. Will the truth come out on Christmas Day?


A/N: This was originally written for the MiniFest at LJ. A huge thanks to Krissy, krazyredhead0317, and Gemini Sister for being my team of alphas and betas! You are all the best.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

* * *

><p><strong>'Tis The Time for Secrets and Misunderstandings<strong>

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Hermione asked, glancing at Harry. The two of them were shopping in Muggle London for their significant others' Christmas gifts. Hermione had purchased a nice set of cufflinks for Severus, but Harry was still looking for Draco. He didn't know what to get his boyfriend of two years, and here Hermione was, trying to offer suggestions, and Harry wasn't even listening to her!

She shook her head. "Harry, why aren't you listening to me? I'm trying to help you." Looking at Harry, she saw his gaze was distracted elsewhere. Looking towards the point he was staring at, she let out a gasp. There were photos in the department store window… Photos of a man who looked remarkably like Draco!

"Oh my Merlin," she whispered, not quite believing what she was seeing. "Harry, you didn't tell me Draco had taken up modelling!"

Harry's body went stiff. "He never told me."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "He never told you? I thought you two told each other everything."

"Yeah, I thought we did too," Harry said miserably, looking at the various photos of Draco. Despite not liking it, Harry had to admit that Draco looked quite hot. There was a shirtless photo of him, showing off his nicely-shaped abs. He was holding a teddy bear standing next to a Christmas tree. There was another picture of him and a girl exchanging presents under mistletoe, and then a final picture of him in some festive flannel pyjama bottoms.

"Harry, I'm sure Draco has a good reason for not telling you," Hermione said gently.

Harry frowned. "But why didn't he? What other secrets is he keeping from me?"

"I don't know, Harry." She wrapped her arms around her best friend. "But it's getting late and Severus and I are due at my parents' soon for Christmas Eve dinner. Is there anywhere else you want to look for Draco's present?"

"The store he modelled for," Harry answered. Without saying anything else, he headed towards Top Man.

Hermione sighed and followed him inside. 

* * *

><p>Harry awoke the next morning to kisses being placed along his back. Groggily, he opened his eyes and turned over. "Good morning," he greeted his boyfriend.<p>

Draco grinned, snuggling closer to Harry. "Good morning, my love."

"Merry Christmas," Harry said. "Do your parents expect us for breakfast?"

"Nah," Draco answered. "The elves have already brought us something to eat. There is toast with marmalade, fruit, and porridge, along with tea and pumpkin juice."

"All right." Harry sat up, stretching his arms above his head. He stood and moved towards the food.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked, coming up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "You seem a bit off."

"I'm fine," Harry answered. "Just the stress of the holidays, you know."

Draco nodded. He took some food as well and took a seat. They ate in silence, listening to the fire crackling in the background.

When they finished, Draco looked over to Harry. "Want to exchange presents?"

"Sure," Harry answered. "Do you want to go first or shall I?"

"You can," Draco answered, a huge smile on his face. "I think you're really going to like your present this year." He leant over and gave Harry a kiss, which Harry happily returned.

Harry stood and moved towards his trunk. He dug around in it and pulled out a package that was wrapped in green paper and tied with a silver bow. "I wasn't quite sure what you needed, but I thought you'd look good in this."

Draco took the present and carefully opened it. Inside was a double-breasted long wool winter coat. "Harry, it's beautiful." He reached down and carefully lifted it out. The material was soft and Draco knew it would keep him warm.

"It's funny," Harry began. "The store that I bought it from had photos of an attractive male model in the window. He happened to look just like you." He glanced at Draco, who immediately turned red.

"Harry, I can explain," Draco said quickly.

"Oh, yes," Harry said. "Tell me why you're a model for a Muggle department store."

"I didn't tell you because I was embarrassed," Draco whispered. "I needed some extra cash and I knew my father would never help me out. I was walking in Muggle London when someone representing the store approached me. He asked if I'd mind modelling for them. The pay was too good to turn down."

"You could have come to me for money," Harry said, frowning. "Draco, I would have helped you out."

"It wouldn't have felt right for me to buy your present with your money," Draco explained.

Harry's eyes widened. "What in Merlin's name did you buy me, Draco?"

"This," Draco announced, pulling a small velvet box from his pocket. "Harry James Potter, I know that we have our ups and downs, but I have a very important question to ask you." He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Harry was speechless. Of all the scenarios he had conjured up in his head… Nothing could have been farther from the truth.

"Harry?" Draco asked, worry showing on his face. "Er, I'm kinda waiting for an answer."

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, throwing himself at Draco. The two of them fell to the floor. "Draco, I love you," he said, smattering kisses all over Draco's face.

Draco chuckled, wrapping his arms around Harry. He returned his boyfriend's kisses with equal fervour. Each kiss was heavenly and it left them both breathless.

Eventually, they broke apart. Draco slid the ring onto Harry's finger. It was a silver band with emeralds surrounding it. "I love you, Harry."

"And I love you," Harry said to him. "I'm sorry. I thought the worst of you when I saw those pictures. It made me think you were keeping secrets from me."

"I would never," Draco told him sternly. "I love you, Harry, and would never lie to you."

Harry smiled. "I have to admit, though…" He blushed. "I did like those pictures of you."

"Good, because I've got some copies of them." Draco grinned. "And I'm sure the two of us could do a photo shoot together."

"I'd like that," Harry responded. "But right now, I'd like to celebrate our engagement." He smirked at his now fiancé.

"And I'd like that," he said, lunging for Harry and tearing his clothes from his body. The two of them celebrated their engagement with a long bout of love-making. 

* * *

><p>"So, how do you think Draco's proposal went?" Hermione asked Severus while preparing them both a cup of tea.<p>

"Fine," Severus answered curtly. "I'm sure we'll hear all about it later."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I'm sure we will. But for now, we've got some time before we're due at the Manor. What would you like to do?"

Severus smirked at her and wandlessly sent a stasis charm towards their teas. He moved towards her and scooped her into his arms. Moving towards their bedroom, Severus showed Hermione just how he wanted to spend their time alone.


End file.
